


The Queen

by Ashling



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rosa Diaz, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: chag sameach & I hope you enjoy!photo credit:Parpala Jewelry





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/gifts).



> chag sameach & I hope you enjoy!
> 
> photo credit: [Parpala Jewelry](https://parpalajewelry.com/products/photo-6)

Rosa was less interested in her first encounter with royalty and more interested in preventing an incident with interspecies implications on a national level. But the circumstances were stacked against her. Namely, Jake.

"So you're queen of the shapeshifters," Jake said. He was doing his best not to grin from ear to ear. This was his first supernatural-related case that wasn't merely a slip-up of magic use in the no-magic quadrant or an attempt at petty theft. And also, his brain was simply exploding with the desire to make puns. The woman could turn into a mountain lion at the drop of a pen. There were  _so many puns!_

Rosa could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

Though the woman looked remarkably mundane. And when she said "Yes," there wasn't even the hint of a growl in her voice. In fact her voice was high, smooth, and clear, more like a bird's than a beast's. 

"Is that a—" Jake began, and just going off his tone alone, Rosa stepped on his foot. Hard. He made a strangled sort of noise and ended, half-heartedly, "—mainly ceremonial position?"

The woman clearly noticed that Rosa had stepped on Jake's foot, but pretended not to notice, or at least made no mention of it. "No," she replied, "It comes with leadership and administrative responsibilities. And it's not an inherited position. I earned it."

"Earned it how?" said Rosa, curious despite herself.

The queen shrugged. "Under the The Mundane-Magic Relations Act of 2015, I'm not required to answer that question."

She was matter-of-fact, neither apologetic nor aggressive, perfectly calm and confident. Rosa couldn't help but like her. But also, she was making Rosa's job damn difficult.

"You're the one that came to us with a claim that someone just tried to assassinate you," Rosa said. "You're not required to answer any of these questions. But if we're going to investigate, it would help."

"You don't need to investigate. Just file a report."

"And what will that do, if we don't follow up?"

The woman's voice dropped a few notches, but it was steady as ever. "Whoever sent them will find out I survived through that report. It'll let them know I'm coming."

That was the moment that Rosa was supposed to say something like,  _vigilante action is illegal whether supernatural or not,_ but her mouth had gone dry.

"So you're sure somebody sent the assassin," Jake said, his voice betraying way too much excitement to be professional. But then again, something was better than nothing. "Have you managed to...sniff out any clues?" 

Nope, something was not always better than nothing.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" said Rosa, through her teeth.

"Of course," the woman said, whereupon Rosa dragged Jake out of earshot and hissed, "What the hell, man?"

"Come on, Rosa, it's funny."

"I'm not Amy. I don't think everything you do is funny."

"Amy thinks everything I do is funny?"

Jake looked terribly pleased with himself. Rosa hit his shoulder.

"Hey!" he said.

"Pull it together, Jake."

"Look, I got to the scene first. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be back at the precinct already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"This is clearly a matter of internal politics with the shapeshifters, and Captain Holt told me once that if I interfered with supernatural matters out of "my juvenile fascination with all things magical", then he would "put me on desk duty for so long that my chair would mold to my butt like Scully's."

"Okay, fine. We can just file a report saying that she survived an assassination attempt, but doesn't want to disclose any details due to political reasons. What does this have to do with me showing up?"

"Cause when you showed up, she asked me if you were single."

They both turned to look at the queen, who was leaning back against the wall and idly scrolling through something on her phone, looking for all the world to be just a 30-year-old woman in half-a-dozen gold necklaces and a leather jacket.

"Yeah?" said Rosa. Her voice sounded a little too interested, but it was too late to catch herself.

Jake nodded enthusiastically. "And get this: Charles interviewed witnesses, and nobody saw her turn into any kind of animal."

"Makes sense. She was outside the boundary. Even in self-defense, it'd be illegal."

"Yeah, but. Come on." Jake made some kind of gesture with both hands.

"What?"

"That means she killed the guy with her bare hands."

"Oh." Rosa cleared her throat for no particular reason.

"Right? So I'm going to go away and pretend I have important police business to attend to, and you go talk to her. Alone."

Rosa grabbed his arm before he could turn away. "Seems unprofessional. Seems really unprofessional."

"Hey, she's the one who asked me about you."

"Jake. What do I say?"

"Rosa, do you think I know how to talk to girls? I still don't know how I got married. I genuinely don't know how I pulled that off. Still. To this day."

"Mm." Rosa fixed him with a strange sort of look, then let him go.

"What?" he said.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He patted her arm and went off to find Amy in the break room and tell her all about it.

Rosa turned back to the queen. "I have an axe in my desk," she said to herself, as if that was reassuring. "I have an axe in my desk." Then she made her way back to the queen. "Sorry," she said. "Jake had to help the captain with some administrative issues."

"That's no problem," the woman said.

"And he didn't introduce us. I'm Detective Rosa Diaz."

The woman took Rosa's hand. "Maya," she said. And then, as businesslike as the handshake was, her smile came as anything but. It was warm, and it was wide, and it was a little bit wicked.

Rosa found herself completely unable to stop herself from smiling back. 


End file.
